The invention relates to a positioning device for the production of semiconductor components, particularly for wire bonding apparatuses, wherein the semiconductor components are positioned by a cross table movable in the x- and y-directions.
Various positioning devices are known, e.g. those of the firms Delvotec, S.A., of Munich, Laser Optronic, of Munich, and Schneeberger AG, of Switzerland, which devices comprise a cross table with separate x-direction and y-direction drives, with the driving and guiding axes being separated by 90.degree.. One of the drive spindles is mounted in a fixed position on the machine frame, whereas the second drive device is carried along with the cross table. With these technical solutions, there is inevitably a large moving mass, which imposes limitations on the speed of operation. Also, the 90.degree. between the two driving-and-guiding shafts creates a large space requirement.